


Can't Get Away

by orphan_account



Series: Yandere Drabbles [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Imprisonment, Yandere, Yandere Sinbad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sinbad's S/O tries to escape him and he is not having anything with that.





	Can't Get Away

This was suffering. It had to be. There was a horrible aching in his chest, as though he had been stabbed. Sitting alone in his bedroom, the King of Sindria clutched his hand over his heart in pain. The aching was accompanied by a tightness that had not relented since you had announced your decision on leaving Sindria. As soon as the words left your lips, it felt as though everything fell around him.

No, you couldn't leave.

Ever since he first saw you, he was enamored. The way you smiled would make his heart flutter within his chest. Every time you called his name, he felt a rush, but always managed to keep his cool. Every time he visited you, he seemed to bring a trinket or a flower for you, wanting to see you smile at him with that small thank you that was always muttered with a bowed head in respect. Whenever he had the excuse to hold your hand or touch you, he never let it pass as he loved watching you flush from embarrassment. It was far too enjoyable to pass up as you stuttered while pulling away to hide from him. Something about you was just so...enticing to chase.

So when you said you wanted to leave, a way of panic overtook him. You couldn't leave him. He wanted you—no—needed you to stay. It was burning to think that you'd leave him when he would give you the world. No, this wasn't right. This couldn't happen. His fingers buried into his hair, pulling at the roots in frustration. He wanted to scream from the bubbling pain in his chest, but it wouldn't come out. You were going to leave him, but what could he do?

You couldn't leave him. No...You wouldn't leave him.

It was rather ungrateful that you'd want to leave him after all he had done for you. Your life was so much better now, wasn't it? You were being a selfish brat, taking his kindness for granted and now you wanted to run away with all that you reaped.   
Hands slammed against a nearby dresser, chest heaving from each intake as he looked at his reflection. He was Sinbad, the High King of the Seven Seas. He could have whatever he wanted when he set his mind to it. Nothing had ever really stopped him before.   
Your inconsideration decision to leave wouldn't stand in the way of keeping you with him.

No, you'd remain in his kingdom no matter what.

 

So in the morning, the others would see you off, all fair and good as you sailed off. Sinbad only smiled, but there had been an air about him that upset you. You had brushed it off as the obvious sadness he'd feel from you leaving. Little did you know of the plan that the King had been mulling over the night previous. The seas were calm and it seemed as though there'd be nothing but smooth sailing ahead, that was, until nightfall. You hardly could remember what happened except for the sound of wood snapping, the ship's sails tearing apart, the howling sound of wind, and the very noticeable lack of crew. All that followed after was black.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

You thought it had been a dream, feeling a bed beneath your body. Just a horrible nightmare. After all, you did fear sailing. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you thanked the heavens that it was just a dream as you sat up and stretched. It was only then that you noticed the tight weight around your ankle. 

Lifting the hem of your gown, you watched in horror to see a shackle resting resting your skin. The chain welded to the side laid bare on the bed, traveling down toward the floor. Shock kept you still, only blinking as you stared at the cold metal binding you to this bed. It was only when you heard a distant sound of a door opening that your head snapped up. This place didn't look familiar at all. The floor and walls were made of stone, leaving the room feeling cold and rather damp. Hardly a piece of furniture could be found, aside from a lone chair in the corner with a small table residing by it's side. It scared you though, as you realized that there was no window in this room, only a small opening far from the outside world to let air in.

"Ah, I see you've finally woken up." Said the man now entering the room. The clothing did not look familiar, but that voice...—No, it couldn't possibly be!

But as the man reached to retract the hood from his face, you couldn't help but feel the tears well up in your eyes. It was Sinbad. The man you had been trying to escape.

Your mind screamed at you to try and run, but you were trapped now. You felt sick to your stomach just like every other time you had been alone with him. He had always caught you alone, invading your space and forcing gifts upon you that you only accepted as a courtesy. But in your mind, he was a disgusting man that only wanted things for himself. You wanted nothing to do with him. Every time he touched you, you felt like retching and had to turn away to keep yourself from doing so. You never liked him and only ever played a part of the grateful girl that he had saved, but secretly you just wanted to leave. Now that chance was gone.

"I was beginning to worry that the injury to your head might have been more troublesome than I thought." He spoke, placing a bag that had been hidden in the cloak onto the chair in the room. From it, he withdrew a plate that was placed on the table before breed and cheese were served upon it. "I brought you some food, but you've been out for some time. I thought it best to give you something light."

Reaching into the woven bag once more, a cup was procured then filled with wine, before turning to face you with a smile. "You know, (Y/N), it really wasn't very kind of you to hurt me like that and leave. Why would you ever do something like that?"  
He approached you, offering out the cup that you only took out of habit, but you were shaking leaving your reflection in the wine blurred by the vibrations. Had he been the one to place you here? The one that chained you to this bed? But what about the ship?  
"What did you do? The ship was—"

"Destroyed. Don't worry, no one but you had been on board. They were paid off to leave before that." He explained in a nonchalant tone as though he was speaking about the daily doldrums.  
"What!? B-But, why?!" The tears threatened to fall as your fear built within you, threatening to swallow you whole.

With a sigh, he sat down on the free space of the bed, drinking from his own cup that had been brought. "Everyone had to believe you were dead for me to keep you here. Now no one will look for you and you'll finally be mine."  
As he spoke, your face fell, lips parting as your jaw fell slightly. What? He had done this to keep you trapped in this place? The cup in your hand tipped to the side, spilling the contents onto your leg.  
"Why would you do this, Sinbad?" You asked, tears now falling down your face from the seemingly hopeless situation. 

"Because you belong to me, (Y/N). After all, I've given you everything you wanted." He smiled, wiping the tears from your face as he gently cupped it within his hands. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you're comfortable here."

Placing a reassuring kiss upon your forehead, he stood, taking the cup from your hand. "I'll be back later with a change of clothes for you. Be a good girl 'til then, alright? I don't want to have to hurt you, (Y/N.) I love you." Another gentle smile was flashed as he left the room, closing the door and locking it.

Panic rushed over you, flinging you from the bed as you rushed to the door, rattling the handle and banging on the door until you felt weak. No one came. No one heard you. You were trapped in this place with no hope of escape.   
You had planned an escape, but now you were his prisoner.


End file.
